


Старые карты покрыты пометками

by NightBat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Maps, Poetry, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: Старые карты покрыты пометками:Черным — бумага, а красным — тела.
Kudos: 1





	Старые карты покрыты пометками

Старые карты покрыты пометками:  
Черным — бумага, а красным — тела.  
Вены-дороги расходятся сеткою,  
Шрамам-деревням давно нет числа.

Каждое утро — географа паника,  
Чистое поле никак не вернуть.  
К следующей метке идешь вечным странником,  
Но на какой-то закончится путь.


End file.
